This invention relates to a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for supplying heat to targeted regions of the human body to prevent the constriction of blood vessels in those regions in cold temperature conditions.
Numerous outdoor activities, both occupational and leisurely, require manual dexterity. While the ambient temperature generally presents little problem in warm weather, as the outdoor temperature decreases, the temperature of body extremities also decreases making the effective manipulation of the hands and feet increasingly difficult. Impaired agility may be simply a minor annoyance to one trying to enjoy recreational activity, but it can present a serious safety hazard to one working, for example, with heavy machinery or electrical lines and equipment. Similarly, the safety of extreme athletes that climb mountains, for example, in temperatures often well below the freezing point, is jeopardized when they cannot effectively utilize their extremities.
Various paraphernalia, such as gloves, mittens, insulated socks and the like, is available to increase or maintain the temperature of the hands and feet in cold conditions. While effective for their intended purpose, these items often are bulky and cumbersome. Even in the best case scenario (e.g., a thin, insulated mitten or sock), there is an impediment to the wearer""s sense of touch which may present substantial safety hazards in itself. Accordingly, finding an alternative for warming or maintaining the temperature of the hands and feet without the use of such protective coverings has been an on-going challenge for those who spend much of their time out of doors. One alternative that has shown much promise is thermal regulation of the blood and blood vessels flowing into the body extremities.
Constriction of the blood vessels (i.e., a decrease in the diameter of the vessels) is a natural human response when portions of the anatomy are exposed to temperatures cooler than the temperature of the body. Constricted blood vessels naturally carry less blood through them. If the constricted vessels flow into the extremities, the decrease in blood flow to the extremity leads to a corresponding decrease in the temperature of the extremity. Therefore, if constriction of the blood vessels in cold temperature conditions can be minimized, the temperature of the extremity into which the blood vessels flow can be maintained at a more constant level. This is the goal of thermal regulation.
Thermal regulation is simply regulating the temperature of a region of the body through the use of heat or cold. Certain regions of the body are known to respond particularly well to this type of stimulus. For example, regions of the body in which the blood vessels are located close to the skin surface respond particularly well to thermal treatment. The application of heat to these temperature responsive regions decreases constriction of the blood vessels in those regions, even in cold temperature conditions. If the vessels are not constricted but instead remain in a more dilated state, the amount of blood flowing through them stays more consistent. A blood flow which remains relatively consistent will maintain the temperature of the extremity through which it is flowing virtually at a constant level.
The radial and ulnar arteries are the primary source of blood flow to the hands. These arteries, or the larger arteries which supply them with blood, run continuously from the heart to the hands. At the wrist, just prior to entering the hand region, the vessels emerge and run relatively close to the surface of the skin making the wrist a thermally responsive region for maintaining the temperature of the hands. Accordingly, heat applied to the skin at the wrist will effectively decrease constriction of the radial and ulnar arteries. Allowing the radial and ulnar arteries to remain in a more dilated state aids in maintaining the hands at a temperature more closely approximating normal body temperature, even in cold ambient conditions. This allows for more consistent dexterity of the hands.
In order to effectively utilize thermal regulation in lieu of protective hand coverings, heat must be applied to the wrist in a manner that allows hands-free use. Further, the means for applying heat must be portable and of slight construction such that it does not significantly impair movement of the wrist region where it is applied. Prior attempts have been made to construct a portable thermal device which may be secured around the wrist of the user offering hands-free application of heat to the skin. However, many such devices contain metallic or plastic parts such as zippers, snaps or buckles which can conduct heat away from the intended region. Such devices also are often bulky significantly restricting movement of the wrist. Further, they are frequently of complicated construction and are not adaptable to the inexpensive heating elements with which those in need of such a device already are familiar.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the field of thermal regulation for a portable thermal device to be worn by a user which contains no plastic or metal parts and that does not significantly impede movement of the extremity being treated. Further, a device is needed into which a known, inexpensive heating element easily may be incorporated. The primary objective of this invention is to meet these needs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which is portable and of quality, inexpensive construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which allows hands-free use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thermal device which is void of plastic or metal components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities into which a known heating element may be incorporated.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which does not significantly impede movement of the portion of the body to which it is applied.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which includes a pocket adapted to receive a heating element and a strap attached to the pocket such that the device is adapted to encircle and be secured around a portion of the body. The pocket has a tri-fold configuration formed from a rear panel, a front panel, and an intermediate panel stacked atop one another, the intermediate panel being positioned between the front panel and the rear panel. Each of the three panels has a first and second vertical side edge.
The first vertical side edges of each panel are fixedly attached to one another as are the second vertical side edges of each panel. Each of the three panels also has a first and a second horizontal edge. The first horizontal edge of each of the front panel and the rear panel are fixedly attached to one another forming a first open space between the front panel and the intermediate panel, and the second horizontal edge of each of the rear panel and the intermediate panel are fixedly attached to one another forming a second open space therebetween. In operation, a heating element is inserted into an opening into the first open space and maneuvered around the first horizontal edge of the intermediate panel until it rests within the second open space of the pocket between the rear and intermediate panels. The device is then placed on the user with the pocket positioned on the interior surface of the wrist and secured in place with the strap allowing for hands-free use.
The invention also provides for a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which includes a front panel, a rear panel, and an intermediate panel, and a strap attached to at least one of the panels and adapted to encircle and be secured around a portion of the body. Each panel has a first and a second horizontal edge. The intermediate panel is positioned between the front panel and the rear panel forming a first pocket between the front panel and the intermediate panel and a second pocket between the rear panel and the intermediate panel, each pocket having an opening therein and being adapted to receive a heating element. The first horizontal edges of each of the front panel and rear panel are at least partially attached and the first horizontal edges of each of the rear and intermediate panels are at least partially attached. In operation, a heating element is inserted in the opening into the first pocket and maneuvered around the first horizontal edge of the intermediate panel until it rests within the second pocket between the rear and intermediate panels. The device is then placed on the user with the pocket positioned on the interior surface of the wrist and secured in place with the strap allowing for hands-free use.
The invention further provides for a thermal device for maintaining the temperature of body extremities which includes a containing body having front, rear and intermediate bodies, and a strap attached to the containing body such that the device is adapted to encircle and be secured around a portion of the body. The intermediate body is positioned between the front and rear bodies forming a first open space between the front body and the intermediate body and a second open space between the intermediate body and the rear body. In the preferred embodiment, the front, rear and intermediate bodies are formed from a single, continuous length of material.
Additional objects of the invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means, instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.